Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and has been established as having a romantic involvement with Bugs Bunny, as well as being his main love interest and girlfriend. She has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes and she is 3'2" tall. Lola first appears in the film Space Jam, in which she is voiced by Kath Soucie and by Britt McKillip in the animated series Baby Looney Tunes. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Toon Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battle the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Debut Lola's first appearance and only major role was in the movie Space Jam, in which she was voiced by Kath Soucie. Lola's impressive basketball skills got her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battled the villainous Monstarsfor their freedom, with help from basketball legend Michael Jordan. The Tune Squad was victorious, and Lola kindled a romance with Bugs. Although she had turned down his earlier advances, she saw him in a new light after he heroically saved her from injury by shoving her out of the path of a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself very painfully squashed in the process. Other Appearances Despite rumors at the time of Space Jam's release that she would take a place among the other major Looney Tunes stars, Lola had been all but invisible to the public eye. However, she has made several appearances in video games (in fact, she even replaced Honey Bunny as the damsel in distress of the Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle series), and she regularly appears in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes Comic published by DC Comics). She made a cameo appearance as the reporter in Tweety's High Flying Adventure, in which she was voiced by an uncredited Kath Soucie. An infant version of Lola, voiced by Britt McKillip, is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. She has appeared in a LT web cartoon, Dating Dos and Don'ts and she was also seen in a artwork image of her and Bugs, appearing dressed up for a movie premiere, during the "Bugs Bunny: Ain't He A Stinker?" special feature on "Looney Tunes: The Essential Bugs Bunny" DVD which also featured a short clip from Space Jam where Bugs kissed Lola. Lola is now a recurring prominent character in Cartoon Network's series The Looney Tunes Show. Although her character design in the show is based on her appearance in ''Space Jam, ''her personality is different. The modern Lola is a tennis player, likes to talk non-stop, is a bit eccentric, and almost married Bugs when she took the wrong impression from some of his actions. She is voiced by comedienne Kristen Wiig. Her debut in the series was in the episode "Members Only", where she and Bugs met at a country club. While they had their first date, Bugs felt that Lola was crazy and wanted to break up. But Lola was in love with Bugs and continued to mistake his impressions and almost married him before dumping him for Pepe Le Pew. Lola returned in the episode "Eligible Bachelors", where she auctioned for and won Bugs for $100,000 at a bachelor's charity auction (what happened between her and Pepe since her debut episode is unknown, but she never mentioned him and tells Bugs that she's "back in his life now"). She took Bugs to Paris in hopes that he would fall in love with her. And while through comical moments where Lola mistakes the Eiffel Tower for Stonehenge and the Louvre for a mall, Bugs manages to convince Lola to just take in the surroundings of the city, without talking, and the two successfully seem to rekindle their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, shown towards the episode end when Bugs tapes a picture of him and Lola by the Eiffel Tower to the kitchen fridge. Lola performs her first "Merrie Melody" song with Bugs Bunny during the episode "Peel of Fortune" named "We Are In Love", singing about how her and Bugs' relationship has grown and how she's in love with him (even if Bugs is trying to keep away from her during the song). Her next appearence was in the episode "Double Date" in which ended up falling in love with Daffy Duck While Giving him dating advice and became a stalker attempting to make Daffy break up with Tina Russo Duck (An updated version of Melissa Duck). Lola set up a fake date with Bugs to spy on Daffy. Bugs later told her Daffy was not her boyfriend and that he was her boyfriend in which she fell in love with Bugs again and became friends with Tina and suggested a Double Date to Daffy And Tina and they left (Without Bugs) in which Bugs was just standing there and said "What just happened?" She also appered in the episode The DMV. Lola also makes appearances along with other Looney Tunes characters at Six Flags parks. Quotes *" 'Doll'? " *" On the court, Bugs. " *" Don't ever call me "doll". " *" Oh, Bugs. Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. " Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animals Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love heros Category:Rabbits Category:Rodent Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes